Aladar Meets Littlefoot
by John Gonzalez
Summary: Disney's Dinosaur meets The Land Before Time. A crossover and tie-in with Disney Dinosaur, its video game, and Land Before Time.
1. Chapter 1

_The Oviraptor that snatched Aladar's egg was part or Rubys family._

_The second herd that reached the nesting grounds was Littlefoot and his friends..._

'What is this?' the Oviraptor thought.

'Hmmm...'

Suddenly the Oviraptor saw it move.

'(gasps) its an egg! I better take it to a safer place before another one of those meanies step on it!'

The Oviraptor almost reaches its family's nest.

'Isn't this supposed to hatch?'

The Oviraptor tries to make it hatch by cracking its egg.

But then another Oviraptor appears and snatches the egg.

'Hey! give that back!'

The two Oviraptors fight over the egg. That is, until they drop it into the water.

_The Pteranodon that snatched Aladars egg before it falls from the river is Petrie's mother._

'I better take this to a safer place, away from these meat-eaters.' The Pteranodon named Flia thought.

She pasts her nest, but she doesn't land there.

Then a couple of birds disturb her, making her drop the egg.

'No!' Flia shouts.

The egg slips from her beak; but surprisingly survives the impact of the fall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aladar, where's Suri?" Plio said.

"She's up in the... tree." Aladar responded.

Then they saw a big rock of flames go down from the sky.

_On another island nearby..._

"Whats that?" A small Apatosaurus said as he saw the 'rock on fire' coming down from the sky.

"Is it dangerous?" said a Pteranodon.

"I don't know."

Then they saw the rock hit the ocean.

Suddenly strong winds hit both islands. And the rock started to form like a cloud. A monster cloud.

_Lemur Island..._

"Mom! Mom!"

"Suri?" Aladar shouted.

"Mooom!"

"Suri, where are you?!" Aladar shouted.

Plio climbed the tree and grabbed her daughter, then she told Aladar:

"Run Aladar! Run! Run!"

_On the other island..._

"Its getting closer!" said the young Apatosaurus.

The meteors have already reached the other island, terrifying the young Apatosaurus and his friends.

"What to we do?"

"Run!"

They ran as fast as they can, the meteors or what they call 'rocks on fire' close behind.

"Cera, faster!" The young Apatosaurus named Littlefoot shouted to his friend, Cera the Triceratops, or 'three-horns' they call it.

Cera ran as fast as she could.

They ran and ran until they encountered five lemurs.

"Help! Help!" the five female lemurs called out.

"Get on! Get on! Hurry!" Littlefoot said.

They saved the five lemurs, and a turtle too.

"C'mon, we have to go!" Cera said.

Then suddenly a 'rock on fire' landed near them.

"C'mon!" Littlefoot said.

They started running again, until they reached the edge of the island.

"Jump! Were right behind you!" Cera said.

And Littlefoot jumped off the island, with the five female lemurs and a turtle on his back, his friends following.

"Cera? Littlefoot!" Petrie called.

Suddenly Littlefoot and Cera jump out of the water, with the lemurs and turtle on a peice of thick bark (wood).

"Petrie, over here!" Cera shouted.

Petrie swooped down to the peice of bark Cera, the lemurs and the turtle were on. Littlefoot and Petrie didn't need to go on the bark, since Littlefoot can swim and Petrie can fly. But soon they'll be tired. But they reached another island that was severely, but not completely, damaged by the fireball.

"At last." Littlefoot said.

"We made it." Cera said.

"Barely." One of the lemurs said as she looked back at the island.

"We have to go. We cannot stay here. This place is a graveyard." The old but wise turtle said.

And so they looked at their island, one last time. Then they heard birds calling to each other, and Littlefoot decided to follow them. But little did they know that Aladar and his family were just a few feet away, covered by smoke and fog.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, he's my grandfather, couple times removed." Aladar said.

"Try a couple of species removed." Zini commented.

Aladar just met Eema, Baylene and Url, not knowing Littlefoot, Cera, and Petrie are close by.

"Well, at least were safe with this bunch. No more Fast Biters." Cera said.

"Yeah, safe." Petrie said.

"Move it." a voice said.

"Who said that?" Littlefoot said.

"I did. Now MOVE!" Kron said.

"Aah!" Littlefoot backed away as they passed by.

"That guy must be the leader of the herd. We better stay out of his way before he does that again." Littlefoot said.

"Stay out of his way, all right." Cera said.

"Hello, kids. Why aren't you with the rest of the herd?" a female Iguanodon asked them.

"Oh, we'll join them shortly. I'm Littlefoot. This is my friend Cera, and Petrie. Whats your name?"

"Neera! Let's go!" Neera's brother, Bruton called her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. By the way, my name is Neera. Bye." Neera said just before she left.

"Bye, Neera!" Cera said.

"She seems so nice, but her brother is so rude. He acts like he's a sharpteeth." Petrie commented.

_Back to Aladar and the misfits..._

"Then tell him, whats the worst he can do?" Aladar said.

Just then, Bruton snorts at Url, hinting 'get out of the way'. Then they pass Aladar.

"Hey! Whats his problem?" Aladar said.

"Thats him honey, Kron." Eema responded.

"Uh, excuse me, Kron! Got a second?" Aladar shouted.

"Get lost, kid."

_Meanwhile, Littlefoot and his friends just passed by..._

"Now TWO of them act like sharpteeth." Petrie said.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rises, the herd awakens, but Cera and Petrie are having trouble waking Littlefoot up. Even Cera tried shouting in his ear, but to no avail.

"Rise and shine! Kron says everybody goes." Cera heard Bruton.

"C'mon Littlefoot, wake up!" Petrie said.

You see, Littlefoot and his friends traveled all day since the meteor hit their home, and Littlefoot has LITTLE to no rest at all.

Then Bruton bellows, only NOW Littlefoot wakes up.

"Aah! I'm up!" Littlefoot said.

"C'mon! We have to go! The herd us moving."

"OK." Littlefoot said.

_In front of the herd..._

"We got alot of first-timers here, make sure they get it. We stop for nothing. And no one." Kron said to Bruton.

"If this is your first crossing, listen up. There is no water, 'till we reach the other side. And you better keep up, 'cause if a predator catches you, you're on your on. Move out." Bruton announced.

Bruton bellows, to signal the herd.

"Lets go, time to move." Cera said.

And so they cross the desert.

It was horrible. The sun was burning hot, the herd's leader drove them forcefully, and Littlefoot was getting restless, again.

Sand is everywhere, heat in every step, how did the herd survive this?

The sun has already set, and its finally cool. But the wind of the night is filling their eyes with sand. They tried closing their eyes, but it just won't work.

"Hey old girl, you're wandering off a bit." Yar said.

"That's all I need. A monkey on my back." Eema said.

A few minutes later, Aladar and his friends see a dead gallimimus, then they spot the velociraptors, and leaves it alone for the velociraptors to eat, now that its dead.

"That poor fast runner." said Petrie.

The herd is still going. From dawn until dusk, they still go. And the heat, wind, and sand return.

Then suddenly, Eema falls down, restless.

"On your feet, Eema. Can't let those things..eat you. They're out there waiting." Aladar said as he tried to put Eema back on her feet.

Later, they finally reach the lake. Kron and Bruton signal the herd 'we have arrived at the lake'.

"What are they running for?' Ceraasked.

"The lake! *pants* Finally, water!" An Iguanodon said as he passed by.

"*gasps* Water! C'mon! Hurry up, Cera!" Littlefoot said.

"Finally water!" Petrie shouted.

Then suddenly the herd stops. And stares.

The lake has dried.

"What happened?" Cera asked.

"No water. There's no water. Its dried up." Littlefoot said.

Then they heard the herd's leader say:

"The nesting grounds are only a few days away. Keep moving!"

The herd starts walking in dissapointment.

"Were moving already?!" Petrie said.

Then they saw someone on the dried lake. They probably heard him/her say:

"There was water here, always water here before."

"Should we help her?" Cera said.

Thats when they saw Aladar rush to Eema.

"I think that one is going to." Petrie said.

"C'mon, we have to go." Littlefoot said.

They continued walking, until one said:

"Water! C'mon!"

"Water? Really?" Cera said in relief and excitement.

"C'mon!" Littlefoot said.

But the herds leader got there first, and the whole herd rushed to the water, as if it wad their last.

"Get back, get back!" Littlefoot said to his friends.

They had no water. Not a single drop. Littlefoot and his friends were thirsty, yet the herd wouldn't give...

_Later..._

"Now you come out in three. One, two, three!" Aladar woke up by the voice of Suri a few feet away.

"Hey, hey. What's goin' on?' Aladar asked Suri.

"The little Aladars hadn't had anything to drink. I think they're scared of me."

A few feet away, Cera was awake, and she secretly followed Aladar and the orphans.

'How did that guy get water from the ground? I wanna know." Cera thought.

"There, now you just take a foot and PRESS." Aladar said.

'So I just dig and press. OK, remember that, Cera. Just dig and press. Dig and press. Dig and press.'

She tried it, it worked.

"Yes!" Cera said in victory.

She starts drinking the water, then Petrie arrives.

"Aah, water." Petrie said.

"Wait, how'd you do this?" Petrie asks Cera.

"Simple. Just dig and press."

"OK." Petrie said as he began to drink water.

They continue to drink water, until the herds leader and lieutenant bellow to signal the herd 'Its time to move'.

"We gotta wake Littlefoot. Hurry!" Petrie said.

Just like last time, Littlefoot was in a deep sleep. He only woke up when someone shouted:

"Hold it! That could be you back there, or you!" Aladar said.

"Uumm! I'm up!" Littlefoot said.

"C'mon, the herd is moving." Petrie said.

"*yawns* Already?" Littlefoot said.

"Yes, already. Now c'mon!" Cera said.

But they already lost the herd. The only ones left were Aladar and his friends.

"Hey! Wait up!" Cera called.


End file.
